<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Alpha by HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101904">A New Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel/pseuds/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel'>HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Short Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragons - Fandom, Furry (Fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1st person, Adult Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding, F/M, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, MILF, Oedipal Issues, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel/pseuds/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your father is a corrupted alpha of a dragon clan who has been hoarding the dragonesses of his clan for his own desires. You step in to fight for control of the throne before he does the same to your sisters.</p><p>You're left injured after the victorious fight. Luckily for you, your mother helps you heal.</p><p>!WARNINGS!<br/>-Incest<br/>-adult breastfeeding/lactation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mother/Son - Relationship, Zunni/Indre, Zunni/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Short Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the description/tags carefully and do not blame me for what you're about to read. I have warned you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Stuff that inspired this:</strong> </span>
</p><p>Family Matters by <a href="https://www.furaffinity.net/user/sefeiren/">Sefeiren</a></p><p>Timeless by <a href="https://whitemantis.tumblr.com/">WhiteMantis</a></p><p>
  <strike>And some other stuff the internet has helped me find that I will not admit to viewing</strike>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I looked over the craggy edges of my father’s domain, his canyon. Dotted along its edges were the colourful shimmering scales of the dragons and drakes of his clan, all eyeing the large multi-storey cave at the head of the canyon. I followed their gaze, squinting in the sunlight as I looked at my former home.</p><p>My mother’s words echoed in my ears; <em>Just help us as quickly as you can, he’s already taken your brothers and I worry for your sisters. Please. Things will not end well if continue to sit here with your </em>love buds.</p><p>I swallowed saliva and crouched down, eyeing the cave. It was unlike Father to not be patrolling the outside of the cave at this hour of the morning, but then again the whole canyon was different. It was quieter and less crowded with only bulls looking out of their caves, no dragonesses. Why? Because my father had been gathering, hoarding and fucking them as if they were fuckable gems.</p><p>According to Mother, it had started slowly. Gradually he wooed a dragoness here and there and brought them home. Mother had expected this to happen, as had everyone else. They drilled it into every alpha bull that he must claim a few dragonesses in his life, but keeping one to carry most of his eggs, any other eggs conceived were illegitimate dragonets of his.</p><p>And so, she didn’t stop him from mating with those first few. It surprised her it hadn’t happened a long time ago. But then, he fought other bulls for their mates, gathering up all the dragonesses of the clan for himself.</p><p>And then there were my brothers, Jagos and Kenni. In all honesty, it didn’t surprise me to hear they were sitting on Father’s lap like whores after the number of times we had fucked around—hell, we even lost our virginities to each other (though we told no one that)—but knowing that Father was treating them like toys, as often as he liked with no consideration for them, made me uneasy.</p><p>I drew in a long breath. After weeks of training, I felt ready. Today was the day I defeated my father in combat to become the alpha of the clan... or I die trying; unless he made me one of his new toys. So I better win.</p><p>I rolled my head, my neck popping thrice, and stood up, stretching my body in the morning sun.</p><p>“You came, Indre,” said a voice, disbelief hanging in her words. “I wasn’t too sure you would. You’ve always been a free spirit.”</p><p>I turned around, looking at the glimmering golden-scaled drakess. A red bandeau and a double-split, high-low hem skirt hung on her body. She looked as stunning as ever. “Of course I came, Mother. I had to. I just needed to prepare first—there wasn’t any point in challenging him if I was going to lose. What good would that do?”</p><p>She smiled at me the way she always did, full of love and pride. “It’s good to see you here.” She came closer, running her hand over my cheek. “I know you’ll do well.” The ribbon between the fabric straps on her wrist and on her upper arm tickled my bare shoulder.</p><p>I smiled down at her. “I’ll do my best, Mother.”</p><p>She rose onto her toes and kissed my brow. “May the gods give you the strength to come out alive.”</p><p>I inclined my head, and she led me down the path to the base of the canyon. The ribbons on the side of her skirt wavered against her bare scales with every stride, the long back rippling behind her.</p><p>I forced myself to look away. I was sure all those<em> impure </em>thoughts of my mother had disappeared since I was a teenager, but now they were back. I shook them out of my head and focused on what was about to await me—battling my father.</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>I plodded towards my family’s cave, the warm sun beating down on me as blood leaked through my hand, gripping the wound on my abdomen.</p><p>“Indy! Where are you going?!” Kenni whined.</p><p>I sighed, irritated. I was sore from the long fight with my father, but ultimately I defeated him and became the new alpha. After dismissing all of my father’s “partners”, I needed a healer and my brothers weren’t keen on leaving me alone.</p><p>“Indre!” called Jagos. They ran up to me, their gold and black patterned scales catching my attention.</p><p>“What?” I spat, keeping my hand over the wound and pausing in my stride. “Can’t you see I need a healer?”</p><p>Kenni leaned up against me, resting his head on my shoulder. “You know, you were <em>so</em> brave taking on Dad like that, and you were so fierce.” He twirled around and pressed up against me, his hand pressing on my leather vest. “And <em>so</em> sexy.”</p><p>“Kenni,” I warned.</p><p>He reached for my groin, rubbing my vent, teasing me. “Please, Big Bro, let me <em>show</em> you how grateful I am.” He swayed his tail and bit his lip slutily, stroking my ego and my knot.</p><p>I grumbled, eyeing him with a scowl. “Jagos, get him off me.”</p><p>He obliged, pulling Kenni any and walking off with him.</p><p>I continued to trudge forward, entering the yawning entrance of the cave. I leaned on a wall, looking in at the torch-lit stone walls and stalactites. In front of me the cave forked off in two staircases, one led to my parents’ room, the grand bathroom and some guest bedrooms, the other led to my siblings’ rooms, a smaller bathroom and a small library—something my grandmother insisted on.</p><p>I slouched against the wall, wheezing. I could barely hear the echoing footsteps of someone coming closer over my breathing.</p><p>“Indre, darling,” soothed my mother. She came closer to me, touching my cheeks, trying to catch my eye. She looked at me with pitying eyes. “Oh, my hatchling. Come with me, I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>I glanced at her face before my eyes drifted down. I stared at the crack above her bandeau, eyeing her cleavage for a little longer than I should have. Heat rose to my cheeks, and I nodded.</p><p>Mother put my arm around her and walked with me along the wall and up the stairs. Thoughts from when I was younger rushed through my head as I walked. I remembered her nursing my youngest sister Meveo when I was about six years old and how she’d invite me up to have a quick suckle. Or a year later, when Mother was still lactating, and I’d come in after a “bad dream” in the middle of the night. To comfort me, she’d allow me to suckle in bed with her and Father—often while he drank from her as well.</p><p>The thoughts of me on her breast again made the tip of my teased member emerge from its vent. Thankfully, my trousers hid it—for now. I trudged beside her, leaning more on the wall than on Mother.</p><p>“That’s it, almost there,” Mother encouraged. I looked up, realising where I was. I was on the side of the cave where my parents slept—now it would only be Mother who slept here. She walked me into her bedroom. The gems and gold embedded in the stone walls shimmered in the sunlight. Ahead was a wide balcony with a clear overlook of the canyon. In the centre of the room was a slanted slab of rock with a large dip in the centre, filled with a soft mattress and a dozen cushions, making it the perfect love nest for an alpha and his mate.</p><p>Mother sat me down, resting me on the soft mattress. I sucked air between my teeth, pain rushing up my side.</p><p>Mother kissed my head. “Just, give me a second,” she whispered before bustling out of the room.</p><p>I breathed deeply, attempting to push aside the pain. Once I had got my bearings, I looked down at the wound. A large gash was torn from my side, navy dragon blood bleeding out of the wound and staining my leather vest and hand.</p><p>I pulled at the clasps on my vest, opening them sloppily as the throbbing in my side grew. Finally, I opened the last one and exhaled loudly. My face twisted in discomfort as a bolt of pain shot through my abdomen.</p><p>I pulled my arm out of the vest, but left it half on, too exhausted to do anything else—staying upright was already taking up too much energy. I looked down at my lap, attempting to force aside the dull throbbing.</p><p>Then Mother strode in with a bowl of water and bandages in her arms. She placed the bowl and bandages on a nearby table and rushed over to me. “Easy, Indre,” she soothed, bending down to remove my vest. “Relax, let me fix you up.”</p><p>I tried to look at her, but my gaze fell on her chest again. I stared at her breasts in a half-lidded gaze as she pulled off my vest and tossed it aside. I just wanted to reach out and feel them again... and maybe have a quick taste.</p><p>She ran her hand through my hair, catching my attention. I looked up at her. “Move up to the head of the bed,” she instructed, pointing to the wall of pillows at one end of the bed.</p><p>I shuffled up to it and leaned into the mass of cushions, relaxing as much as I could with the thoughts of my mother’s beautiful breasts in my head.</p><p>Mother sat on the edge of the bed, placing a cloth in the bowl of water. “Indre, I need you to stay awake.”</p><p>I hummed and opened my eyes. “Pretty hard in a bed like this,” I quipped.</p><p>She smiled and rung out the cloth before dabbing the wound with it.</p><p>I hissed, the boiling water scolding my flesh.</p><p>Mother kissed my snout and kept dabbing the cloth to soak up the blood as I continued to watch her chest. “There we go,” she breathed, dipping the cloth into the now dark water. “I’m going to need you to sit up now.”</p><p>I sighed tiredly and pushed myself forward. Mother came closer, kneeling beside me. She wrapped the bandage tightly around my stomach, putting pressure on the wound. As she wrapped, her breasts came incredibly close to my face and the throbbing in my side gradually moved to my member.</p><p>“Just a little longer, my tough little alpha,” she encouraged, looping the last of the bandage around my abdomen. “There we are,” she said with a sigh and settled down beside me.</p><p>“Father’s a fool,” I started, relaxing once again into the cushions. “He’s an idiot for tossing you aside.”</p><p>“Indre,” Mother whispered.</p><p>“No, he shouldn’t have done that. You’re stunning; I don’t understand how he could have left you aside like a toy.” I paused, not even noticing what I had said. “You’re gorgeous and he’s a fool to deny it.”</p><p>She looked down, processing what I had said. “You... really think that?”</p><p>“Of course!” I exclaimed. “How could I not? If you weren’t my mother, I’d—“ I cut myself off, fighting my throbbing member and my impure thoughts.</p><p>Mother smiled. “You wouldn’t be the first alpha to have their mother as a mate,” she said, running her hand through my hair. “Besides, I’m well aware of what you and your brothers got up to all those years ago.”</p><p>I sighed. “Kenni.”</p><p>She hummed amusingly and kissed my brow. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>I nodded; I skipped breakfast this morning because of my nerves about my battle with Father. My empty stomach took priority as my wound numbed—probably because of a draconic salve.</p><p>I closed my eyes, expecting her to walk off, but she shifted on the bed and brushed something firm but small against my lips. “Open up.”</p><p>I furrowed my brow and obliged. She placed something warm and squidgy in my mouth. I peeled open an eye; she knelt over me; her scaled breast in my mouth. I looked down at her breast, tempted to suckle on it, but I opened my mouth, pushing aside to the fresh throbbing of my knot.</p><p>I backed away from her. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Mother lowered herself down onto her haunches. “I thought you might want some. Your siblings demand it whenever they’re bored or hungry. And you enjoyed it so much when you were younger...” she trailed off, looking embarrassed.</p><p>“No,” I started, “it was a surprise is all,” I assured. “But how?”</p><p>“False eggs,” she explained. “Almost a year ago I laid them. Your brothers noticed my breasts leaking once and asked for some. Your sisters followed soon after.” She sighed, sounding irritated by her recounting.</p><p>“So... who was the father?”</p><p>“It wasn’t Kenni or Jagos if that’s what you’re worried about.” she smiled. “I can’t say I would have chosen either of them to bed me, but you though—“ she gave me a significant look, “—you’re the image of your father and, dare I say, very handsome. If you weren’t going to challenge your father soon, I would have insisted on you giving me a son to threaten your father’s position.” She smiled smugly, before catching herself and pulling at her bandeau to put her breast back in.</p><p>Heat rushed to my cheeks and ears. I had never imagined she’d feel the same. I looked away, pondering my next move. “Can I have some?” I whispered.</p><p>She smiled and inclined her head, sitting against the wall of cushions. I shifted, moving so I could have easy access to her milk without causing too much discomfort. I rested my hand on her plump breast and latched on to her nipple. Memories of being in bed beside her rushed back as I suckled.</p><p>Mother stroked my hair as I moaned into her breast, tasting the first few drops of milk hit my tongue. “That’s it,” she encouraged, “drink as much as you want, my tough little alpha.”</p><p>I closed my eyes, drinking from her teat. Her milk was sweet and brought back very intimate memories. Her milk from this breast had always been creamier than the other, making it a wonderful prize. I drank full gulps of her milk, savouring every drop of its sweet creaminess. I squeezed her breast, getting an extra helping, and removed my lips.</p><p>I swallowed, licking my lips slowly of any access. My member pressed against my trousers, stretching them to their max, its throbbing becoming unbearable. “Mom?”</p><p>“Yes,” she replied, smiling at me.</p><p>“Did—did you mean what you said? About considering me as a mate?” I pushed myself up, sitting straight.</p><p>Mother looked down at my groin and hummed. “Yes, I did, Indre.”</p><p>“So, would you like to... do what you were considering doing?” I asked awkwardly.</p><p>She inclined her head. “Yes, I would, my alpha.”</p><p>I smirked. “Then remove your clothes for your alpha.” I liked how that sounded, though it was strange to command my mother, especially with such a request.</p><p>Mother half-smiled and slid off the bed. “just don’t e too disappointed with what’s under them.”.</p><p>I pushed myself to sit on the side as she stood above me. “I don’t think that’ll happen.”</p><p>She reached for the back of her bandeau, untying it and letting it fall to the floor, releasing her other breast plump breast. A drop of milk hung on to her nipple; a clear sign I aroused her. She then slid off her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Throughout my life, I had always seen all of her legs—minus what the ribbons of fabric covered. But what was in between them excited me. Her breast and hips seemed out of proportion with her tiny stomach and narrow entrance.</p><p>I released an excitedly shaky breath and slid off my trousers, scanning every one of her golden scales. A hungry smile grew on my face as I removed my underwear and stood up, standing beside her.</p><p>She looked down with an embarrassed smile. “Well?”</p><p>I caressed her cheek. “You’re so fucking hot,” I whispered. “How the fuck did he stop loving you?”</p><p>A dark blush rose to her cheeks. “Indre.”</p><p>“I mean it,” I said, lifting her head to meet my eyes. “You’re gorgeous.” I leaned closer, rubbing snouts with her. I pecked her gently on the lips. She smiled and kissed me back. I smiled and placed my hands on her hips. We locked lips again, and she allowed me into her mouth. We kissed thrice and separated again.</p><p>Mother looked down at my member, completely out of its vent. “My, my. What a delightful surprise. Your father would be proud of.” She stroked the underside of my dick, running her fingertips on its slick, black-plated scales.</p><p>I scoffed. “Please never say that again.”</p><p>She hummed and smiled admiringly at it. “I don’t think he was this big when I met him,” she mused, wrapping her hand around it.</p><p>I sighed and kissed her cheek. “Stop comparing me to him. He’s a horny bastard that’ll fuck anything that moves, and I’d rather not be compared to that.”</p><p>“Right, sorry,” she apologized. She glanced at the bed. “So what would you like to do first, my alpha?”</p><p>I smirked and picked her up. Mother yelped in surprise and giggled, wrapping her legs around me. I kissed her chest and turned around, walking to the end of the bed. She moaned, grabbing my neck and grinding her slit against my dick. I gently knelt on the bed and crawled up, placing her on the mattress.</p><p>I looked down at her, my heart racing in excitement. She lowered her legs, keeping them separated, and I lowered myself down, teasing her opening with the tip of my dick. I took her lips and softly thrust against her, rubbing her slit.</p><p>Mother moaned in my mouth and sighed when we separated. “Oh, Indy,” she breathed.</p><p>I smiled. “Are you ready?”</p><p>She placed her hands under her knees, keeping her legs apart. “Yes, my alpha.”</p><p>That name sent a shiver of pride through my body. I hummed approvingly and lowered myself down, tucking my groin in between her legs. I pressed my tip into her lips, sliding it into her hole.</p><p>Mother moved her hand to her pussy and bit her lip. “That’s it, go all the way.”</p><p>I pushed farther into her, all the way down the knot. Her slick warmth caught me by surprise, earning a gasp and a moan. “Fuck, Mom! Five kids and several false eggs and you feel amazing!” I gasped, kneeling beneath her. I slid my thumb over her clit, making her leg twitch.</p><p>She moved her hands up behind her, gripping a cushion. “Thank you, though I’m sure someone else would argue otherwise,” she grumbled.</p><p>I moved out of her, and I tutted. “He didn’t deserve you, your loyalty or your fine body,” I said, thrusting into her gently. “You deserve so much better,” I said, kissing her on the nose.</p><p>Mother hummed. “And that’s what I’m getting.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>I thrust into her a little harder and her legs buckled with a sharp whine. “Did I find Mommy’s sweet spot?”</p><p>Mother bit her lip, silencing a moan. “Yes, you did, Indre. Yes, you did.” She lay back, and I continued to fuck her, hitting her g-spot every time without fail. She continued to encourage me, moaning, whining and whimpering as she got slicker and slicker.</p><p>I enjoyed watching her body jiggle as I thrust into her. Of course, her breasts bouncing was the most visual form of impact. Milk dripped from her nipples; a good sign if you asked me. Though her pussy made it obvious, she was enjoying herself.</p><p>I kissed her passionately, getting low once more. She moaned gleefully in my mouth, wrapping her legs around me. We locked lips in a furious and exciting dance, pushing each other to climax with more than just thrusting hips. My dick throbbed once again, my seed rushing to my tip; but I refused to let this end so soon.</p><p>“Indre,” Mother breathed, pressing her forehead against mine. “Give me your knot.”</p><p>“But, I’m not done yet,” I started breathlessly. “I want to give you the best sex of your life.”</p><p>“I know darling, but—“ she winced, squashing a moan, “—Mommy’s close and...” She clenched her teeth, fighting off her orgasm, though I felt her squeeze around me. “Well, who said we could only do this once?”</p><p>I grinned and scooped her up, pressing her body against mine as I leaned on the bed. I thrust into her twice before slamming my knot into her. A ‘pop’ sounded from where we met. She groaned and squeezed my member, pushing me to my climax. My warm seed washed over her walls and probably through her cervix. I flared my wings in ecstasy.</p><p>She tossed her head back in bliss and I released her on to the mattress. I knelt above her as we both hyperventilated. I looked down at her, groaning quietly as I stopped pumping cum into her.</p><p>“Fuck,” I gasped, pulling out of her. My cum oozed out of her pussy, dripping onto the dark sheet beneath us.</p><p>Mother hummed and slid her hand down to her entrance and pressed them in, pushing out more of my seed. “Oh, you filled me up <em>good</em>,” she said, sounding pleased. I crawled up to her, kneeling by her head. I glanced from her to my cum-covered member, letting her know what I wanted.</p><p>She obliged without hesitation, slipping her mouth around my dick. I hummed as a new warmth enveloped my member. She circled her tongue around my dick, licking off the cum and removed her mouth, licking her lips.</p><p>“Thank you,” I said with a smirk, moving back down to her pussy.</p><p>“Again? So soon?” Mother asked, propping herself up on her elbows.</p><p>“Not quite.” I lay down between her legs, my head hovering above her crotch. I kissed her lips.</p><p>“Oh,” she said in realisation. She smiled and tucked a cushion behind her head. “Well then, in that case—“ she pulled her legs up, so she lay in an oyster position, her pussy facing up towards me, “—have all you can eat.”</p><p>I cocked a brow at her but said nothing. I placed my hands on her thighs, near her ass, and lowered my head, licking up a stream of cum in one stroke. She gasped in surprise and I went back in, rotating my tongue in her hole. She moaned softly, watching me as I lapped up as much excess as I could, cleaning her pussy. I gave her lips another kiss. She smiled down at me and ran a hand through my hair.</p><p>“Good boy. You know how to treat your mommy.”</p><p>I grinned at her and flicked my tongue over her clit. I sucked on it, and she tossed her head back again with a moan.</p><p>“Fuck,” she groaned. “I should have visited you a long time ago if I’d known this was gonna happen.”</p><p>I chuckled and knelt up. “I could have been treating you good for a <em>long</em> time.” I sidled up beside her, stroking her belly.</p><p>She kissed me and I kissed her back, letting her taste our mixed juices. I leaned into the kiss, lifting my hand to her breast. We separated, smiling.</p><p>“Mind if I have some more?” I asked, tracing a circle on her breast—the one that I hadn’t tasted yet.</p><p>“You don’t even have to ask Indre. My milk is all yours.”</p><p>I shuffled down and licked her nipple, licking up the tiny river of milk on her breast. I latched on to her teat again and sucked on her breast. instantly sweet milk hit my tongue, causing me to moan in comfort and delight. “Your milk tastes the best,” I complimented before returning to my drink.</p><p>Mother hummed and stroked my head. “I should hope it’s the only breastmilk you’ve had.”</p><p>I stayed silent, not wanting to admit I’d slept with a few dragonesses who had recently laid eggs and needed someone to pleasure them for a while. I tucked into her milk, constantly repositioning my mouth to find the best way to get milk from her.</p><p>I suckled from her for a while until the enchanted candlesticks along the edge of the room burst alight when it was dark outside, and when my member emerged from its vent again, hard and throbbing, lifting my head. I licked up any spare drops and cleaned off any excess that had spilt from her other breast while I nursed. I sat up and gave her a kiss.</p><p>“Ready for another round?” Mother asked, propping herself up on her elbows.</p><p>I inclined my head. “If you are.”</p><p>“A different position?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>I smirked and scooped her up again and carried her off the bed. She gave me a surprised look but had no objects. She wrapped her legs around me and looked over her shoulder. I walked her over to the nearest wall and propped her against it.</p><p>“Oh? I like this,” Mother mused. She looked over my shoulder at the dark sky. “<em>Great.</em>”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Your siblings... They’ll want their milk soon,” she explained with a sigh.</p><p>I looked to the door and placed her gently down. I walked over to the door and locked it before walking back over to Mother and pinning her back up against the wall.</p><p>“They’re gonna come knocking,” she warned, putting her arms around my neck.</p><p>I took my member and slid it into her, moaning together as her warmth enveloped my pole. “So let them. I’m the alpha now, and the only person you’ll be feeding your milk to is me,” I said, taking one of her breasts and sliding it into my mouth. I sucked hard on it, a fountain of milk bursting into my mouth.</p><p>“Oh, Indre!” Mother whined. She caught herself again. “They won’t like that.”</p><p>I looked up at her, her breast still in my mouth, and smacked her ass. She yelped and frowned at me; I smiled cheekily. “Tough luck,” I responded, letting her breast go. I rubbed her ass, hoping to soothe it; I had no idea what took over me. “Sorry about that,” I whispered.</p><p>She smiled. “It’s OK. I... kind of liked it. But don’t do it too much; I like my ass very much.”</p><p>“So do I.”</p><p>I pulled out of her until all but the tip was inside of her and thrust back into her. Her legs clenched around me, causing a dull throb of pain from my wound. But I pushed it aside and leaned in closer to her. I moved my hands down to her ass and held her that way, so I could comfortably have her balanced and be able to thrust into her.</p><p>Yet again I found her sweet spot, making her legs buckle and release a sweet whimper. I kissed her deeply, feeling every sound she made vibrate through me. She gripped my shoulders, digging her nails into my back.</p><p>“Oh, Indy!” she gasped. She looked down at where we joined, watching as I penetrated her. “You feel amazing!”</p><p>I chuckled. “You should feel yourself. You’re so warm and slick, I could fuck you forever, Mom.”</p><p>She giggled and kissed my nose. “I wouldn’t mind that.”</p><p>I kissed her back playfully and kept rocking against her.</p><p>Then there was a rap on the door.</p><p>“Mom?” called Meveo, my youngest sister. “Mom? Are you in there?”</p><p>“Shit!” Mother hissed, looking at the door. “And I was so near.” She sighed and gave me an apologetic look.</p><p>“Just tell her I’m too badly injured to leave alone... Or I’m sick and tired from not eating and you’re worried about me,” I offered.</p><p>“Okay, but let me go and stand by the door.”</p><p>I carried her over and placed her by the door, standing behind her.</p><p>“What is it, Meveo?” She asked in a low whisper. I tucked in behind her and kissed her shoulder, nipping at her scales.</p><p>“Well, we’re kinda hungry and we want some milk,” said Meveo’s muffled voice through the door.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I can’t. Your brother—“</p><p>“Indre’s older than all of us, he’ll be fine,” she insisted, stomping her foot.</p><p>I smiled, humoured by her little show. I slid my member between Mother’s legs, pressing its length against her slit. She shot me an unimpressed look.</p><p>“Indre isn’t very well,” Mother started. I pulled back and thrust forwards, sliding between her lips smoothly. She bit her lip, stifling a moan. “Your father injured him badly and I don’t think he ate this morning. He’s dehydrated and I’m worried about leaving him alone.” She crumpled up once her brief speech was done, leaning heavily against the wall as I continued to tease her.</p><p>Meveo stayed silent. “Oh... That doesn’t sound good. I—I’ll tell the others, I guess.” I listened carefully as she walked off.</p><p>I sighed with relief. “Well played, Mother.”</p><p>She hit my chest. “No thanks to you!” she scolded.</p><p>I stepped back and before I could do anything else; she straddled me, wrapped her legs and arms around me.</p><p>“Now, take me to the bed and let me take the lead.”</p><p>Her command took me aback, but I liked it. I walked over to the bed and lay down, with her sitting on my waist.</p><p>“Good,” she said. She kissed me deeply, and I melted right into it. She raised herself above me and took my member in her hand.</p><p>Mother separated from me and looked down, positioning herself so she could easily insert my dick. Without a word, she slammed herself down on my dick and sat on my waist. I sucked in air between my teeth, overwhelmed by her force and the sudden change in temperature around my member.</p><p>She threw her head back, gripping the sheet beneath us. She moaned audibly and looked down, running her hand over her stomach. “It feels good to be full,” she said happily. I looked down, realising what she meant; my knot was inside her, her ass smacking had silenced its entrance against my thighs.</p><p>“That’s how you deserve to feel,” I said, tucked a pillow under my head. I placed my hands on her ass, squeezing her cheeks.</p><p>She giggled. “Oh, Indre.” She moved her hands onto my chest and used me as leverage to push herself up, removing my knot and all but the head before dropping herself back down. A ‘pop’ came from her pussy.</p><p>“Fuck, Mom! I’m gonna cum soon if you keep going like this.” I lolled my head back and she ground against me. She did the same thing repeatedly, though there soon was no popping; her pussy got used to taking my knot.</p><p>“Indy!” she gasped, bouncing her waist up and down. She leaned forward, landing on her hands. “Take over.” I bent my legs and thrust into her. She took my knot easily, moaning as she had for the past five minutes. I placed her breasts in my mouth, sucking on both her nipples as I repeatedly slammed back into her. She looked back down at me, smiling in bliss as I fucked her pussy and drank her milk.</p><p>The final bit of pressure built up in my member, as her pussy squeezed my knot again and again. I removed her breasts from my mouth, clenching my jaw. “Mom!” I hissed.</p><p>“Go on, darling!” she cried. “Give it to me!”</p><p>I slammed my knot into her again and came, pumping my seed into her. I slid back out and slammed into her three more times before she pushed me out and squirted on me. I chuckled in surprise, looking down at the damp mess.</p><p>“Woah!” I breathed.</p><p>Mother lay down beside me, gasping for breath. “Was that hot?”</p><p>“It abso-fuckin’-lutely was.”</p><p>She chuckled. “Good. Your father never made me do that, only a vibrator could.”</p><p>I smiled and kissed her breast. “How are you feeling? I wasn’t too rough or anything, was I?”</p><p>“No, no. You did just amazing,” she breathed. “I feel almost weightless. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like that.” She sighed, and we both caught our breath.</p><p>“Do you think they bought our excuse?” I asked, looking at her.</p><p>“Probably; they know you’re my favourite.”</p><p>I snorted, amused. “That explains a lot.”</p><p>Mother leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. “Is there anything else you’d like to do, my tough little alpha?”</p><p>I gave her a smile. “Some spooning and more tiddy sucking, I guess.”</p><p>She laughed and rolled onto her side, facing away from me. I rolled over as well, tucking into her. I took her leg and placed it behind my knee. Mother looked back at me and put an arm around my neck, offering me easy access to her breast.</p><p>I sucked on her chest, gulping down her milk. She gasped and chuckled. “In for the kill, huh?”</p><p>I reached down to her pussy and guided my member into her hole. I slid into her, moaning into her breast as she warmed my dick up again. I thrust into her, the slick mess in her pussy made a loud sloshing sound as I did so.</p><p>I let go of her breast and pounded against her, her ass smacking against my hips. She whined in my ear and kissed my head. I looked at her and kissed her lips. Our tails twined, keeping us close as I ravaged her. I clenched her leg as she squeezed my dick ever-so-slightly.</p><p>“Teasing me, huh?” I accused seductively.</p><p>Mother smirked. “Just a bit of payback.”</p><p>I chuckled and suckled on her nipple, thrusting into her deeply and quickly. She threw her head back with a loud gasp and whimper.</p><p>“Yes! Deeper!” she commanded, becoming wetter than I thought she could get.</p><p>I released a muffled a grunt and kept going, satisfying her needs. I sucked hard on her teat, drinking as much as I could. I looked at her through the corner of my eye, her eyes were half-lidded and tired looking, yet her voice was loud, making beautiful music as I continued to hit her g-spot.</p><p>I went back to focusing on how she felt, drinking and fucking her. I pushed my knot into her, which was easier than the first time after our last round. Mother’s head lolled back in bliss. I fucked her with my knot again, hitting her cervix and stretching her to her max.</p><p>“Indre!” she cried, gripping my hair. She squeezed my member tightly, pushing me to a climax that I thought wasn’t coming for another while. I removed my mouth from her breast and clenched my teeth.</p><p>I dumped another load of semen in her, and she forced me out. Mother squirted on me again, groaning audibly. I rubbed my hand over her hole viciously, redirecting the fluid as much as I could in the brief space of time I had.</p><p>She giggled and relaxed, lying on her back beside me. “Indre, you were amazing.”</p><p>I smiled and kissed her cheek. “So were you.” I shuffled closer, placing my hand on her hip. “Thank you for this.”</p><p>Mother smiled. “Anytime, my tough little alpha.” She pecked me back. “I love you, Indre.”</p><p>“I love you too, Mother.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>